Timeline of the Second Season
This chronology is a timeline of events that happened during the Second Season or approximately May, 2008 to May, 2009 TIMELINE . 18. “The Bad Fish Paradigm” May 24, 2008 Leonard & Penny return from their date May 31, 2008 Penny confesses to Sheldon that she did not graduate , he freaks out about keeping a secret and moves out June 1, 2008 Penny dumps Leonard September, 2008 Penny’s check engine light comes on Euclid Alternative 19. “The Codpiece Topology” September 21, 2008 - the boys attend the renaissance fair September 25, 2008 – Leonard makes a date with Leslie Winkle Friday, September 26, 2008 – Leonard’s date with Leslie September 27, 2008 – Leonard & Leslie’s second date & break up September 28, 2008 – the boys attend the renaissance fair 20. “The Barbarian Sublimation” October 5, 2008 – Sheldon introduces Penny to Age of Conan October 6, 2008 – Penny comes in Sheldon’s room Thursday, October 9, 2008 – Penny calls Sheldon @ work October 10, 2008 – Sheldon tries to set-up Penny with a guy October 11, 2008 – Tom shows up, Penny overcomes her addiction 21. “The Griffin Equivalency” October 13, 2008 – Raj learns about People’s 30 under 30 article October 14, 2008 – Dr. Gablehouser fawns over Raj Saturday, October 18, 2008 – Raj takes Penny to the People magazine reception October 19, 2008 – Raj apologizes to Penny 22. “The Euclid Alternative” October 20, 2008 – Penny drives Sheldon to work October 21, 2008 – intervention and a visit to the DMV October 22, 2008 – Sheldon on the driving simulator October 23, 2008 – Sheldon lives at Cal Tech 23. “The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem” October 26, 2008 – Leonard & Sheldon lecture to undergrads Monday, October 27, 2008 – Ramona shows up Wednesday October 29, 2009 - Ramona get Sheldon’s food & gives pedicure Saturday, November 1, 2008 – Sheldon does not leave to play paintball, but later tries to sneak off November 2, 2008 - Sheldon caught by Ramona with a batman comic November 3, 2008 everyone except Sheldon plays paintball November 4, 2008 – Ramona finds Sheldon in shower with a gameboy ,Sheldon seeks sanctuary with Penny November 5, 2008 – Sheldon’s breakthrough; Ramona leaves November 6, 2008 – Sheldon meets Kathy O’Brien, another grad student 24. “The Panty Piñata Polarization” November 10, 2008 – Howard & Raj learn of the Top Model House November 11, 2008 – Penny gets three strikes from Sheldon Saturday, November 15, 2008 they eat at cheesecake factory – Penny ruins laundry night, but Leonard gives Penny Sheldon’s Mom’s telephone number. She makes Sheldon rescind strikes. November 16, 2008 – Raj & Howard visit the Top Model House 25. “The Lizard-Spock Expansion” November 17, 2008 - Howard needs help at the Mars rover lab, Leonard meets Stephanie November 18, 2008 – Leonard & Stephanie on a date November 19, 2008 – Leonard & Penny talk in the laundry room about Stephanie November 20, 2008 – Leonard & Howard make up November 21, 2008 – news of life discovered on Mars 26. “The White Asparagus Triangulation” November 24, 2008 – Sheldon talks with Penny, then intrudes on Leonard and Stephanie’s date November 25, 2008 - Sheldon intrudes on Leonard and Stephanie’s movie date November 26, 2008 – Sheldon gives Penny zucchini bread, and Leonard hurt in Sheldon’s plan to make him appear macho December 1, 2008 – Sheldon changes Leonard’s facebook status 27. “The Vartabedian Conundrum” December 8, 2008 – Leonard & Sheldon discuss the roommate agreement cohabitation clause December 9, 2008 – Penny shows Leonard Stephanie has moved in December 10, 2008 – Leonard dumps Stephanie 28. “The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis” December 16, 2008 – the boys meet David Underhill December 16, 2008 – they do wii bowling December 17, 2008 – Penny meets David December 18, 2008 – Sheldon shops at Bath & Bodyworks, Leonard is depressed until Penny dumps David when she learns he is married December 25, 2008 – Penny gives Sheldon a napkin signed by Leonard Nimoy 29. “The Killer Robot Instability” January 12, 2009 – MONTE complete, Penny insults Howard January 13, 2009 – Howard is in a funk, they are challenged by Kripke January 14, 2009 – Penny visits Howard, MONTE destroyed 30. “The Friendship Algorithm” January 19, 2009 – Sheldon decides to become Kripke’s friend January 20, 2009 – Sheldon hands out a questionnaire to current friends January 21, 2009 – Sheldon berates Leonard s answers, trip to bookstore January 22, 2009 – Sheldon’s flowchart on how to make a friend January 23, 2009 – Sheldon goes rock climbing with Kripke January 24, 2009 – Sheldon tries rock climbing again 31. “The Financial Permeability” February 2, 2009 – Sheldon lends money to Penny February 3, 2009 – Leonard visits Kurt to collect money he owes Penny February 4, 2009 – Penny repays Sheldon after Kurt repays her 32. “The Maternal Capacitance” February 9, 2009 – Leonard learns his Mom will be visiting February 10, 2009 – his Mom arrives February 11, 2009 – his Mom visits Cal Tech, Leonard & Penny drink February 12, 2009 – Leonard’s Mom leaves 33. “The Cushion Saturation” February 28, 2009 – Howard & Leslie hook up in the paintball shed March 1, 2009 – Penny shoots the cushion in Sheldon’s spot March 2, 2009 – at supper Sheldon can’t sit March 3, 2009 – the cushion returns says schezuan palace closed 2 ya, but ate there 1ya ago March 7, 2009 Leslie Winkle’s sister gets married March 8, 2009 – in paintball Sheldon shoots Penny in revenge for shooting cushion 34. “The Terminator Decoupling” March 9, 2009 – the boys tell Penny about their San Francisco trip March 10, 2009 - Sheldon packs March 11, 2009 – the train trip up the coast March 12, 2009 – the conference 35. “The Work Song Nanocluster” March 16, 2009 – Sheldon helps Penny with her business March 17, 2009 – she gets a 5000 ‘Penny blossoms’ order & they work al night to make them March 18, 2009 – she gets another order for 5000 36. “The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition” March 30, 2009 – they discuss the tenant of 5A moving out March 31, 2009 – the boys arrive to help Howard move out of Mom’s house April 1, 2009 – Alicia moves in to Apartment 5A April 2, 2009 – Penny buys supper for the guys April 3, 2009 – the catfight between Penny and Alicia April 4, 2009 – fight aftermath with Penny’s black eye mid-April 2009 Raj’s research into the composition of Trans-Neptunian objects reaches a dead-end Pirate Solution 37. “The Hofstadter Isotope” Thursday, April 16, 2009 – Penny goes to comic book store to get a birthday gift for her nephew and meets Stuart Friday, April 17, 2009 – Penny & Stuart go to art show 38. “The Vegas Renormalization” April 27, 2009 – Leslie dumps Howard April 28, 2009 – Leonard and Raj take Howard to Las Vegas where they buy him a prostitute April 29, 2009 – they return to Pasadena Raj had sex The Spaghetti Catalyst 39. “The Classified Materials Turbulence” May 4, 2009 – Stuart asks Penny out on a date May 5, 2009 – Stuart talks to Leonard, Stuart’s date w/ Penny, Howard has problems with the space toilet & they try to fix May 6, 2009 – everyone has a Thai meal 40. “The Monopolar Expedition” May 11, 2009 – Sheldon gets an e-mail from Dr. Siebert about National Science Foundation expedition to the magnetic North pole May 12, 2009 – Leonard, Raj and Howard decide to go with Sheldon May 13, 2009 – Sheldon asks Penny if they can use the Cheesecake Factory freezer to practice May 14, 2009 – the freezer test May 15, 2009 – everyone talks to talk to Dr & Mrs Koothrapali via webcam May 16, 2009 Penny says to herself that she wishes Leonard wasn’t going May ___, 2009 – at MNP Notes While it is generally presumed that the first day of an episode is the date it is broadcast, there are exception, as at the start of this season. Category:Timeline Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 2 Category:The Big Bang Theory